All I Saw Was You
by shootingstar46
Summary: Chandler wants a divorce, can his life-threatening experience bring them together again? This is just 1 ch. so I won't be updating it. Please R/R!!


"Monica!" Chandler shouted angrily as he entered the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "You'll never believe what happened to me at work today!" He began as Monica walked in from the bedroom. "I was fired." He said, still shocked and confused.  
  
"Oh, my God, what happened?" She asked, alarmed. 'Chandler has worked there for years, why would they fire him?' She thought.  
  
"They said something about an urgent report I had to have in, but I never knew anything about it." He explained, disappointed.  
  
"Oh, sweetie." She embraced him soothingly. "That's aw--oh my God!" She pulled away form him as she contemplated yesterday's events, clutching her forehead.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked, wondering why she was suddenly acting so strangely.  
  
She deeply inhaled and reluctantly began to explain. "Yesterday I got a call from your office…" As she said this, she saw the 'oh, my God, Monica, what did you do this time' look come over Chandler's face. "and they said you were on your lunch break, and you had a report assigned to you, and they needed it immediately and that it was detrimental to the company's survival or something and I told them I would tell you because you always come home on your lunch break, but you never came home and…" She rambled and rambled, breaking down into fitful sobs, knowing by the wrath in his glare that she had really messed things up.  
  
"Monica how could you do this?! I got fired because you forgot to give me a message! Do you realize what I had to go through to get the pay increase just so I can pay the bills? I'll never find a job in my field that will pay me that well!" He shrieked.  
  
"I know." Shy whimpered, wiping the tears form her face. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough this time, Monica. You're always sorry, but you never do anything about it. I'm tired of always having to be the responsible one in this relationship! When are you going to stop being so preoccupied wit your own agenda? I don't even know what we're doing here!…Do you?" He shouted mercilessly, not the least bit affected by the tears flooding down Monica's pale face.  
  
She gasped at the words. "Are you saying you want a divorce?" She asked, almost unable to breathe at the mere thought of it. He paused a moment, considering the question.  
  
"I don't know." Her jaw dropped in horror. "I don't know." He repeated coldly, as he stormed out of the apartment. He ran into Rachel in the hall, almost sending her backward down the steps. He didn't even bother to apologize, make sure she was alright, he just kept walking.  
  
"What's his problem?" She remarked sarcastically, pulling off her jacket as she entered the apartment to find Monica sobbing hysterically on the couch, about five minutes away form hyperventilation.  
  
"Oh, my God! Monica, sweetie, what happened? What's wrong?" She shouted, fear and concern for her friend apparent in her eyes.  
  
"Chandler and I had a fight." She paused in an unsuccessful attempt to catch her breath.  
  
"Monica, all couples fight. You'll get through it." He reassured.  
  
"No, Rach, I think this may have been the fight." She sniffled. Rachel looked at her, perplexed. "I forgot to give him a message form his office and he got fired…He said he might want a divorce." She wailed in agony, not being able to comprehend how she could have possible ruined this.  
  
"Oh, Monica, you know Chandler would never do that to you…he loves you." She embraced her friend tightly, feeling her pain through the cries of woe.  
  
"I'm so scared Rachel. I love him so much, and I just know I can't live without him." She howled.  
  
"Mon, he's just angry. He didn't mean it, I promise. I have known Chandler for a long time, and I know he will be marching through that door in a few hours. He just needs time to cool off."  
  
"Rach, you didn't see how angry he was. You didn't see the rage in his eyes and the fury in his tone. I've never seen him like that before." Her voice was trembling with the anticipation of what might be about to happen.  
  
"Monica, he's been under a lot of stress lately. He just got married, and he doesn't know how to handle it all, just give it time. This will all blow over." She consoled, her arms still enveloping Monica. She tried to be subtle as he wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting to further Monica's worry.   
  
Monica had never been so scared, so hurt in her entire life. She was afraid of what Chandler might do. She knew he would never hit her, but what he could do emotionally far surpassed the impact of anything he could do physically. She was convinced he may actually want a divorce. The one person she loved more than anything, the person she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, the person she thought would be there to love and support her through thick and thin, wanted to leave her.  
  
The worst part of it was that Chandler was right. It wasn't just this one little mistake, it seemed like she was constantly letting him down, but she was truly sorry. It was mostly just little things, until this. She felt so awful, and wanted nothing more than to undo it and make things right again. She loved him so much, and would give anything to have him holding her in the comfort of his arms now.  
  
"Mon, trust me, everything is going to be just fine." She tried to pacify her sorrow, wiping a tear from her eye. She could see how truly devastating this was for Monica, and it killed her to see it. But deep down she knew, which dwindled down to hoped, which eventually diminished to prayed with every tear she blotted from Monica's cheek, that Chandler would pull through and end this argument.  
  
So the two sat there for hours in their comforting embrace, one as dependant on it as the other. It seemed this was all they could do to instill any hope whatsoever that this would turn out okay. Monica eventually fell asleep, with Rachel soothingly rubbing her back. It helped Monica beyond words to know that her best friend would always stand by her through anything and everything.  
  
Chandler roamed the sidewalks of New York aimlessly for hours. He was so confused, so angry. He didn't know what to do. He finally came to the conclusion that he would stay in a hotel for the night, until he could figure out what to do. He desperately needed to think. Think about what's he'd done. Whether it was right or wrong. And, most importantly, what he was about to do.  
  
He walked into the first bank he spotted, to take out the money he needed for the hotel. Just as he was signing the withdraw slip, he heard the bells on the door chime as a man entered and hastily bellowed, "Everyone slowly turn around toward me and keep your hands where I can see them!"   
  
As Chandler turned around, carefully following orders, he saw a tall man, a pair of cold black eyes peering at him through the mask at him. He was dressed in black, a gun in his left hand, which made Chandler quiver at the realization of what was going on. The man roughly pushed him aside and pointed the gun at the clerk, who gasped in hysterics. She violently trembled in fear, the cold barrel pressed against her temple, as a solitary tear trickled down her cheek. Chandler saw the terror in her eyes and wanted to do something, but he knew that would put all their lives at risk, so all he could was watch, watch her hand shake as she piled the money into a duffle bag, watch the tears now flowing, watch her pant apprehensively as the man pressed the gun into her head, screaming at her to move faster. He ripped the bag from her quaking grip as he heard sirens approaching.  
  
"Come out with your hands up and you will not get hurt!" An officer shouted through a megaphone. He was too late. There was no way out, he was surrounded. As a last resort, he grabbed Chandler around the neck form behind, pointing the gun directly at his head. Chandler had never been this scared in his entire life. As the man aggressively pulled him toward the door, Chandler heard the song "Come What May" in the background.  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it say  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
  
But I love you  
  
Until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
The song began to fade as the mystery man forced Chandler out the door of the building, Chandler on the verge of tears, not because of this life-threatening situation, but because of the words to that song. They made him realize something. He prayed that moment, he prayed so hard it hurt. He wasn't afraid to die, he was afraid of dying without doing on last thing first. He promised God, if he got him out of this, it would be the first thing he'd do, and it wouldn't matter if it was the last.  
  
The police were compromising with the armed criminal, trying to placate his anger. Suddenly, Chandler heard a sound by his head, and the man who was holding him hostage dropped to the ground. There was another officer standing behind him. "Are you alright?' He questioned at Chandler's painful grimace as he daydreamed.  
  
"I will be." He finally answered, and swiftly began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" The officer called after him. "We need to ask you some questions about today's events." He yelled as the distance between the two widened.  
  
Chandler ran back, pulled a pen out of the officer's front coat pocked and scribbled on his hand. "Call me." She resolved and ran off once again. He sprinted the entire way back to the apartment building, where Monica lay, alone, still crying.  
  
"Monica." He stopped in his tracks and looked at her tear-stained face in remorse. She looked at him, in disbelief, not sure why he was there, and afraid to find out.  
  
"Monica, we need to talk."  
  
"Chandler, I…" She sobbed.  
  
"No, please, just let me get this out." He pleaded. "I just had the most amazing experience. When I was at the bank, it was being help up, and I was taken hostage at gunpoint, and as he was…"  
  
"What?" She shouted in horror, her face twisted. "Oh, my God, are you alright?" She cried.  
  
"No, I'm not, because at that moment, when that gun was pointed at my head, I heard the most beautiful song. Then something happened…" He trailed off in retrospect. "You know how people say when you have a traumatic experience like that, that your life flashes before your eyes ?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah," She nodded, not sure where he was going with this discussion.  
  
"Well, it's true. My whole life all suddenly came flooding back in a kaleidoscope of images and memories…but all I saw was you." A tear rolled down his cheek. "And as I heard the words to that song I realized I was put on this earth for only one reason, and that's to love you." Her jaw dropped as tears fell rapidly, like waterfalls of joy. "I will love you forever, Monica, no matter what. No job or anything else will every get in the way of that, because you are the only reason I have for getting up in the morning, and without that, I'm nothing. No matter what you could ever possibly do, I will never regret loving you, ever.." He said sincerely, from the depths of his heart and soul.  
  
He was now watching the expression on her face. She did not move from her spot next to the couch, her hand clutching her chest. He slowly moved over to her, wiping the tears form her face, smiling genuinely.  
  
"Don't cry." he said gently, barely above a whisper, stroking her cheek gently. Their eyes were locked on one another in a romantic gaze. He leaned in and kissed her, hoping they would never have to part from this passionate embrace.  
  
"I love more than words can express, Monica, and I will never leave your side again." He said.  
  
"Promise?" She asked, barely whispering, confirming that she would love him always and forever. They kissed again and knew they would live in this moment forever.  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Until my dying day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanx soooo much for reading guys!!! Please let me know what you think…unless you didn't like it! J 


End file.
